


fumbling firsts

by Anonymous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, modern AU where shiva only has 2 arms. sorry, nah definitely a crackfic, this is probably a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dating Grimnir is probably the most entertaining part of Shiva's life. At least he'd never be bored.





	fumbling firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confuzledsheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/gifts).



> happy birthday @confuzledsheep here is grimnir getting fingered by regular two-armed shiva (sorry i'm vanilla)

Dating Grimnir is probably the most entertaining part of Shiva's life. He's always a bundle of excitement, whether it comes to dinners or visits at work, double dates with Alexiel and Europa, and just life in general. His vivacious way of looking at life guaranteed that they'd never be bored.

It progresses smoothly, at first. They've been dating for months, so it's not like kissing is foreign for Grimnir (anymore). Shiva's even been able to coerce him out of his pants a few times, so naturally, the next step is eventually to get him out of his underwear.

That's when it becomes the incredulous moment of his life. Actually, it was completely okay at first. Grimnir had let him take off his boxer-briefs, blushed hotly at Shiva hungrily admiring his ass, and Shiva thought he would finally get it after months of waiting.

That is, until Shiva takes the lube from his drawer, fondles Grimnir's ass, and then brushes his fingers between the cleft, dangerously close to his hole.

Grimnir's facade then completely sheds at that notion. "W-Wait, what are you doing?"

Shiva raises a brow. "You said you were ready, right?"

"B-But... that's an exit! Not an entrance!!"

Again. With Grimnir, Shiva would  _never be bored._

"How else do you think we were supposed to have sex?" Shiva asks, rather amusedly. He tries to stifle a chuckle, hoping that his boyfriend won't notice. He watches Grimnir's face become ten shades redder; Grimnir puffs his cheeks in embarrassment.

For someone so well versed in literature, he was rather lacking in common sense-- but, then again, it's not like Nietzsche teaches one how to have anal sex. Though, Raphael and Odin also coddled him way too much; you'd think his gay dads would at least give him a crash course on the basics, especially when they started dating, but maybe they thought Grimnir would remain celibate forever or something.

"Don't make fun of me, Alex and Europa already do that enough..." Grimnir pouts, letting out his breath. Shiva laughs, brushes tendrils of Grimnir's hair behind his ear and then grazes his cheek fondly.

"I would never," Shiva murmurs, softly. He placates Grimnir, especially when he takes the man's hand and runs circles into his palm. Grimnir blushes at how gentle he is, at how this man so much larger than him treats him with such care. Shiva would never hurt him purposefully. Shiva was older, more experienced than him, so he'd know what he was doing... Shiva was the right person to do _anything_ to him.

"U-Um... So I don't really mind, I think... If we take it slow it's okay..." Grimnir mimics Shiva's gesture, taking Shiva's hand this time and drawing a small heart. "I trust you."

Shiva can't help but smile at Grimnir's shyness. In these moments, at peak vulnerability, he'd completely shed his philosophical musings and rambling behaviors (though, Shiva was fond of those too) and reveal his awkward heart. 

Shiva takes the lube again and coats his fingers, Grimnir watching in nervousness. After preparing, he presses one to Grimnir's entrance; Grimnir fidgets slightly at how cool Shiva's finger feels against the rest of his body (Shiva's always so cool, too-- how does he do it?)

"Ready?"

Grimnir wraps his arms around Shiva's back. "Okay."

Shiva pushes the digit into Grimnir's hole. He's tight, tighter than expected, though it's probably because he's still tense and stressed. When they eventually go all the way (probably not tonight, but some time in the future), he knows that it'll be fucking  _amazing,_ at least. At first, he doesn't move, letting Grimnir adjust to the feeling-- Grimnir breathes heavily, clenching at Shiva's back like no tomorrow until he realizes that's the extent of everything for now when Shiva remains still.

"Relax. Let out your breath," Shiva mutters, kissing the side of Grimnir's mouth. Grimnir exhales, eyes closed shut. "How does it feel?"

"Kind of...weird. I feel...full?" he replies, biting his lip. "Y-You're not really...doing anything so it's okay so far..."

"Do you mind if I move it?"

Grimnir nods. Shiva starts to move, gently, as not to startle him again.

"O-Oh, it's just a little weird, but it's okay," Grimnir says, loosening his grip on Shiva's shoulders. Thankfully, he relaxes, opens his eyes, and wonders why he was even so scared in the first place. "I don't really feel anything yet, so..."

"Mind if I add another?"

"Okay."

Shiva adds his second finger after Grimnir's been loosened a bit. Grimnir sighs, feeling even more full at the new addition, but it's not enough to get a reaction -- that is, until Shiva curls his fingers and finds that precious spot. Grimnir squeaks, blinking in shock as Shiva's fingers move a bit faster, move a bit rougher, and hit that spot every time. 

"A-Ah?! W-What was that?"

"Don't worry about it." Shiva, and his secret devious side. He'd eased Grimnir into it, and is now set on having his boyfriend rave hymns like usual, but this time worshiping his name.

Shiva then takes Grimnir's cock in his other hand and starts to stroke it smoothly. With Shiva stimulating both his prostate and cock, it's not long before Grimnir is a mess under him, bucking his hips with each thrust and overwhelmed with the sensations taking his body. A few tears fall from his eyes as swollen lips let out small whines, whimpers, and incoherent blabbering, broken calls of Shiva's name into a wonderful song-- until finally, it's too much to bear and he finishes, staining Shiva's hand and his stomach with white.

Shiva withdraws his fingers from Grimnir and can't help but feel accomplished, watching the younger man heave under him. He presses a kiss to Grimnir's ear; every part of his lover's body is flushed, slick with sweat, palpitating from excitement. Shiva pets Grimnir's hair as he waits for him to calm from his high, watching Grimnir's short breaths and satisfied blinks until he finally closes his eyes.

From the excitement and embarrassment of today, Grimnir is tired out, so as much as Shiva would like to further his progress and possibly ravage Grimnir into the sheets, he refrains. Grimnir's wax poetic on Shiva's magic fingers (and eventually, magic rod) would have to continue another day. He watches as Grimnir rolls, clutches onto a pillow and begins to snore lightly, thinking,  _You're worth it._

(He had already prepared for the possibility that his boyfriend would be a pillow princess, anyways.)

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel:  
> grimnir crying at shiva's monster cock. noooo shiva it's too big that'll never go in me have mercy on me  
> (and then it does and grimnir is a size queen and we all live happily ever after)


End file.
